


Rare Ship Bingo Card

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [11]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Here is my Rare Ship Bingo Card!  Stories will be linked as they're posted.  Let me know if you have any requests!





	Rare Ship Bingo Card

Samandriel - 

Ava - [Couldn't Be Happier](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183823455651/couldnt-be-happier)

Cara - 

Dagon - 

Balthazar/Castiel - 

Gabriel/Sam - [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674)

Ruby - [Slutty, Not a Slut](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184394498131/slutty-not-a-slut)

Bobby/Crowley - 

Crowley/Dean - [Lies and Betrayal](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184089896571/lies-and-betrayal)

Jo/Meg - [Playing Pretend](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184137697567/jokes-and-dreams)

Cesar - 

Castiel/Jimmy/Sam - [Meeting Brothers](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184302388407/meeting-brothers)

Free Space - [Six Foot Four Omega](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184854072614/six-foot-four-omega) (Pamela/Sam)

Adam - [Fallen From Grace Chapter 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F48839303&t=ZDA4Nzc0N2YxMTZiNDg0NjhlNjBmNGUxMDkzZjhmYTMxMWYyZjQ3YiwwM3RDNmp5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182715091464%2Fspn-rare-ship-bingo&m=1)

Claire/Patience - [Actually...Relieved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20477042&t=NTk1MTViYjVmZDJhZDYzMTYxYTQzZTkzNGRjOTVkMTkyYzdkYWQ3YiwwM3RDNmp5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182715091464%2Fspn-rare-ship-bingo&m=1)

Charlie - 

Amelia/Sam - [Good Move](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184231427961/good-move)

Lilith - 

Castiel/Dean/Jack/Sam - 

Alicia - 

Dean/Jimmy - [The Caddy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19746277&t=ZWEyYjJiMjA1NDJlYjA2MzhmZGFiZjg3NmE5NTU5NDEyNGI2Nzk4MiwwM3RDNmp5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182715091464%2Fspn-rare-ship-bingo&m=1)

Kevin/Castiel - [High of the Season](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2F2019%2520BTZ%2520Bingo%2520Masterlist%2520-%2520Complete&t=ZTQyMWEyNWJhZDJhYTFiMDMyNWU2ZWFjZDU4ZTk0YmJjYWE0NmUwYywwM3RDNmp5eg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182715091464%2Fspn-rare-ship-bingo&m=1)

Bela - [From Red to Hazel](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184347053009/from-red-to-hazel)

Piper - [Worth Your While](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184160764314/worth-your-while)

Jody/Sam - [For Good](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183590417165/for-good)


End file.
